russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Net 25 New Schedule this July 2012
Net 25 is now the #1 most-watched UHF TV station as the Kabuhay network. Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *05:00 AM - Pambansang Almusal (simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz) *07:00 AM - Eagle News: Morning Edition *07:30 AM - Home Page *09:00 AM - Sa Ganang Mamamayan (simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz) *09:55 AM - Cyber Dodo *10:00 AM - Taumbahay (simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz) *11:55 AM - Cyber Dodo *12:00 NN - Radyo Agila Balita Alas Dose (simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz) *12:30 PM - Letters and Music (simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz) *02:00 PM - Church News *02:30 PM - The New Yankee Workshop *03:00 PM - DWTV Journal *03:30 PM - Angelina Ballerina *04:00 PM - Radyo Agila Balita Alas Kwatro (simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz) *04:30 PM - Piskante Ng Bayan (simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz) *05:25 PM - Cyber Dodo *05:30 PM - Responde: Tugon, Aksyon, Ngayon (Mon, Wed and Fri) *05:30 PM - Aprub: Gawin Natin 'To (Tue and Thurs) *06:00 PM - Mata ng Agila (simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz) *07:30 PM - Spoon *08:00 PM - Convergence *08:30 PM - 5 GIrls and a Dad *09:00 PM - Eagle News: Evening Edition *10:00 PM - Liwanagin Natin *11:00 PM - Sessions Presents *11:30 PM - Tomorrow Today 'Saturday' *05:00 AM - The Message *06:00 AM - Pasugo *07:00 AM - Ang Iglesia ni Cristo *07:30 AM - INC Chronicles *08:00 AM - Bundesliga Kick-Off! *08:30 AM - Global 3000 *09:00 AM - Drive It *09:30 AM - Urban Peasant *10:00 AM - In Focus *10:30 AM - Chinoy TV *11:30 AM - In Good Shape *12:00 NN - Between the Lions *12:30 PM - Zoboomafoo *01:00 PM - Lil' Horrors *01:30 PM - Cyber Dodo *02:00 PM '- Oakie Doke' *02:30 PM - The New Yankee Workshop *03:00 PM - DWTV Journal *03:30 PM - Gabay sa Kalusugan *04:30 PM - Angelina Ballerina *05:00 PM - I-Balita Online *06:00 PM - Mata ng Agila Weekend (simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz) *07:00 PM - Moments *08:00 PM - Convergence *08:30 PM - Tribe *09:00 PM - Eagle News: Evening Ediotion *10:00 PM - arTalk: Beyond Entertainment *11:00 PM - Mata ng Agila Weekend (replay) 'Sunday' *05:00 AM - The Message *06:00 AM - Ang Tamang Daan *07:00 AM - Ang Pagbubunyag *07:30 AM - Community Healing Mass *08:30 AM - Landas ng Buhay *09:00 AM - Drive It *09:30 AM - Urban Peasant *10:00 AM - Tribe *10:30 AM - Chinoy TV *11:30 AM - Landmarks *12:30 PM - Party Party *02:30 PM - Klasik Pelukula *04:00 PM - I Am Ariel *05:00 PM - I-Balita Online *06:00 PM - Mata ng Agila Weekend (simulcast on DZEC 1062 kHz) *07:00 PM - Spoon *08:00 PM - Sessions on 25th Street *09:00 PM - Cine Pilipino *11:00 PM - Mata ng Agila Weekend (replay) Net 25 Talents *Eden Suarez (Pambansang Almusal) *Marvic Trinidad (Pambansang Almusal) *Gen Subardiaga (Pambansang Almusal, Sa Ganang Mamamayan) *Tami De Leon (Eagle News: Morning Edition) *Alma Angeles (Home Page, Eagle News: Evening Edition) *Feamor Tiosen (Eagle News: Evening Edition) *Edward Banez (Home Page) *Feamor Tiosen (Home Page) *Jennifer Barillo (Letters and Music) *Charo Gregorio (Letters and Music) *Leo Obligar (Piskante Ng Bayan) *Nikki Veron Cruz (Convergence) *Ellaine Fuentes (Aprub: Gawin Natin 'To) *Onin Miranda (Radyo Agila Balita Alas Dose, Responde, Mata ng Agila Weekend) *Ely Saludar (Mata ng Agila) *Weng dela Fuente (Home Page, Mata ng Agila) *Julie Fernando (Taumbahay) *Mylene Mariano-Rivera (Taumbahay) *Pepito Guerrero (Radyo Agila Balita Alas Dose) *Sam Cepeda (Mata ng Agila) *Janice De Belen (Spoon) *Richard Quan (5 Girls and a Dad) *Precious Lara Quigaman (5 Girls and a Dad) *Dixie Nedic (5 Girls and a Dad) *Kate Nizedel (5 Girls and a Dad) *Abby Quilnat (5 Girls and a Dad) *Chesca Salcedo (5 Girls and a Dad) *Gemma Cruz Araneta (arTalk: Beyond Entertainment) *Arlyn dela Cruz (I-Balita Online) *Gel Miranda (Eagle News Update, Mata ng Agila Weekend) *Gladys Reyes (Moments) *Nicole Facal (Tribe) *Christopher Wong (Tribe) *Joy Maico (Tribe) *Blanche Lineses (Tribe) *Emiluz Adversario (Tribe) *Eunice Barnett (Tribe) *Drs. Jay and Ellaine Galvez (Gabay sa Kalusugan) *Ka Totoy Talastas (Liwanagin Natin) *CHinoy TV host (Chinoy TV) *Faye de Castro (Landmarks) *Jeffrey Hidalgo (Party Party) *Donna Cruz (Party Party) *Josh Santana (Party Party) *Ariel Lin (Party Party, I Am Ariel) *Ernie Magtuto (Sessions Presents, Sessions on 25th Street) *Miguel Escueta (Party Party) *Dixie Nedic (Party Party) *Kate Nizedel (Party Party) *Abby Quilnat (Party Party) *Chesca Salcedo (Party Party) *Errol Abalayan (Party Party) Pinas FM 95.5 Schedule Monday-Thursday *4 AM - Newsic - Coach Gico *6 AM - Pambansang Bro - Rick Stryker with PreciousPinay DJ Gem *9 AM - Pambato ng Bayan - Raymond Stone *11 AM - Pinas Hitlist *12 NN - Breaktime Backtrack: Simpleng Pinay - Peachy *2 PM - Sporty Pinoy - Nick Jagger and Moca *5 PM - Pinas FRC - Moody Jam *8 PM - Musically Yours - Jerry McKnight *11 PM - What The Bible Says - INC Ministers *12 MN - Sign off Friday: Retro Friday *4 AM - Newsic with Coach Gico *6 AM - Pambansang Bro - Rick Stryker *9 AM - Pambato ng Bayan - Raymond Stone *12 NN - Breaktime Backtrack: Simpleng Pinay - Peachy *2 PM - Sporty Pinoy - Nick Jagger and Moca *5 PM - Musically Yours - Jerry McKnight *8 PM - Retro music automation *11 PM - What The Bible Says - INC Ministers *12 MN - Sign off Saturday: Sabado Halo-Halo (OPM) *4 AM - OPM automation *6 AM - PreciousPinay DJ Gem *9 AM - Coach Gico *12 NN - Moodie Jam *3 PM - Nick Jagger *5 PM - Pinas Pride Top 10 Countdown - Nick Jagger *6 PM - Marky Mark *9 PM - OPM automation *11 PM - What The Bible Says - INC Ministers *12 MN - Sign off Sunday: Bidahan at Kulitan Sunday (phone-in program) *4 AM - music automation *6 AM - PreciousPinay DJGem *9 AM - Raymond Stone *12 NN - Nick Jagger *4 PM - Marky Mark *8 PM - Sessions on 25th Street (hook-up with NET25) *9 PM - music automation *12 MN - Sign off